


It's All Coming Back To Me Now

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’re in love with Tom Hiddleston but it gets harder and harder to be with him since most of the time you spend away from each other instead of together. You live in New York, he lives in London. Can the two fo you make it work?





	It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the song It’s All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion.

Yours and Tom Hiddleston’s relationship was a rocky one. You had your ups and downs but lately, it’s always been about downs. You weren’t famous and you understood that he was. He had priorities and you had to be okay with the fact that you weren’t number one. You wanted to be but he had other important things to worry about besides you.

He’s told you time and time again that you were very special to him, that he didn’t love any other woman beside you. You believed him, of course, but it wasn’t other women you were worried about.

You and Tom lived in different countries since you were based in the United States and he was based in London. Whenever you could, you would fly to him or he would fly to you but it was a rarity that it could happen. You tried to make the long-distance relationship work but the longer you were away from him, the harder it got.

When you two finally got to be together, it was great but it only reminded you that you had to leave him. You loved Tom and he knew you did but he could see how much it hurt to be away from him. He was probably one of the best things that has ever happened to you. You knew he loved you and wanted to make your relationship work but you didn’t know how to do that when you two were always apart.

Then one day, you couldn’t take it anymore. You were watching Tom’s interviews online and realized how long since you’ve actually seen him in person. You didn’t want to do this but you knew you had to. He deserved someone who wouldn’t bring him down and you deserve someone who was going to be there for you. Not that Tom wasn’t always there for you, but you just needed someone that you would see more often.

You visited Tom one last time to break up with him. The look on his face shattered your heart but he understood. You still love him, even after all this time has passed since you last saw him. You still watch his interviews and he doesn’t look as happy as he did before. You knew he must hate you for what you did but you didn’t know how to make it work if you two were in different countries.

> _There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
>  _That my body froze in bed  
> _ _If I just listened to it right outside the window_
> 
> _There were days when the sun was so cruel  
> _ _That all the tears turned to dust  
> _ _And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

You missed the nights where you and Tom laid together in bed, snuggling up to be warm on winter nights. He was always warm but now, it was just you. Your blankets didn’t do justice to his skin. You missed tom’s presence next to yours. Sometimes you would just wake up at night just to feel if he was there.

This time he wasn’t.

You cried for a long time after you two broke up. You missed him so much and often regretted your decision but knew it was for the best. Maybe in a few years when things have winded down, you two could maybe start things up again but you didn’t expect him to wait for you.

The more time had passed, the more it got a little easier.

> _I finished crying in the instant that you left  
> _ _And I can’t remember where or when or how  
> _ _And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

The reason it got easier is because you forced those feelings you ever had for Tom out of your head and banished the sweet memories of the two of you from your mind. If you let yourself think, it would bring you back to square one and you didn’t think you could do it all over again.

> _But when you touch me like this_  
>  _And you hold me like that_  
>  _I just have to admit_  
>  _That it’s all coming back to me_  
>  _When I touch you like this_  
>  _And I hold you like that_  
>  _It’s so hard to believe but_  
>  _It’s all coming back to me  
> _ __  
> 
> 
> _It’s all coming back, it’s all coming back to me now_

“Tom, what are you doing here?” You asked your ex-boyfriend who stood on the other side of your door.

“I know it’s been a while since… well, everything… but I can’t stop thinking about you.” Your heart quenched at his words but you forced yourself to become distant.

“Tom, I don’t think…”

“No, listen to me, please.” He cut you off as he stepped inside your apartment.

“Okay.” You whispered.

“No other women have been a match to you. I love you so much, darling and I know being away from each other has been hard on you. It’s been hard on me too which is why I sold my flat in London.”

“Wait, what?” You asked, surprised by this.

“I’m moving out here, to be closer to you. I… want to make this work out.” Tom stepped closer to you and put his arms around you before bringing you into his arms. The minute Tom touched you, you got flashbacks of your relationships. He would hold you a certain way and touch you. It was all coming back to you and at this moment, you didn’t want that going away.

> _If I kiss you like this_  
>  _And if you whisper like that_  
>  _It was lost long ago_  
>  _But it’s all coming back to me_  
>  _If you want me like this_  
>  _And if you need me like that_  
>  _It was dead long ago_  
>  _But it’s all coming back to me_  
>  _It’s so hard to resist_  
>  _And it’s all coming back to me_  
>  _I can barely recall  
> _ _But it’s all coming back to me now  
> _ _But it’s all coming back_

“I’ve missed you so much.” You whispered before bringing him down to your level. You kissed him and all the kisses you’ve shared came rushing back to you. You loved this man and the fact that he sold his flat in London just to be with you said something.

You got out of the lease in your apartment and moved to where he lived. If he sacrificed his life back in England, you could do the same. So, you two moved in together in his new place. It was honestly one of the best decisions you could ever have made.

“Not as much as I’ve missed you,” Tom whispered back before swooping you into his arms. All those forbidden memories came rushing back to you and you did nothing to stop them. You and Tom were going to be better at this because you considered him your other half. Being away from him taught you a lot of things but the biggest thing was that love conquers all and if you truly loved him and if he truly loved you, nothing would stop you from being happy.

 


End file.
